


Recharge

by zeta_keith_17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Definite Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, I take that back, I'm Sorry, KINKS HEAVY KINKS, Kinks ;;;;)))), M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Possible smut, S L O W B U R N, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Slow Updates, i'M trying ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_keith_17/pseuds/zeta_keith_17
Summary: Everything was normal. This was normal. It was just another mission. Destroy a few hundred Galra robots, defeat Lotor again, and just survive in general. Only when Lance gets a little too close to overcharged quintessence does everything go downhill.I tried okEnjoy pls





	1. Overcharge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first work on AO3 ok don't kill me I'm trying I swear. Oh and yeah this will have SLOW UPDATES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I go to an advanced school and take college classes so I'm pretty much buried under homework so forgive me if chapters don't come out as soon as promised. Just know that I'm trying my best and I wrote this for someone on Instagram. I'll only give out the name should they allow me. And plus the idea was inspired by someone on Tumblr. Visit them polarspaz@tumblr.com Or just look them up cause idk how to make a link ok I'm trying.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance experiences overcharge.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm trying ok

_This was just supposed to be a normal mission. This was just supposed to be a normal mission._

_How had it gone so wrong!?_

* * *

 

It was a normal day for the paladins. Just blowing up a couple hundred robots and defeating Lotor once again. 

That is... Until Lance went missing on the Galra ship.

"Lance!" Shiro repeatedly shouted his name through the comms. Lance could hear him. He could. He just couldn't take his eyes off of the glowing blue object in front of him, wispy and ethereal. He had discarded his helmet long ago; it lay sideways on the ground. 

" _LANCE!_ " Shiro's voice, Lance was sure, had reached its full potential. He would reply soon. Just as soon as he touched this quintessence-looking glowing thingy in front of him.

"I'll get him." Keith's familiar grumble sounded through the comms. That was fine. He'd be able to apologize for not answering once he touched this thingy.

For some reason, this mesmerized him. It was blue, his lion's color, so of course he was drawn to it. But there was something else about it... Some hidden beauty within it... That he just had to touch it. 

Taking slow, cautious steps, he reached out, his fingers centimeters away... Millimeters away...

_And finally, touching them._

 

Lance never remembered what happened next except for a sudden surge of energy rushing through his fingers and hands and spine and then collapsing on the floor, hearing Keith's heartbroken voice screeching his name.

_"LANCE!"_

* * *

When Lance came to, he found himself being held in Keith's arms as he walked. Odd, but he didn't protest.

He began to scan his surroundings. It was hard with his blurry vision. He still felt occasional pulses of energy. It had him writhing in pain every time one happened, and Keith would grimace in pain when the energy coursed through his body as well. Lance began to cling to Keith, and when he looked up at him, his vision suddenly turned blue. All he saw was everything in different shades of blue. But as quickly as it came, it went, and his blurry vision was back. 

He hadn't noticed, however, Keith trying his absolute best to hold him up. It was painful with Lance's electric pulses. Lance's vision pulsed again, and this time he saw Keith grimace in pain. 

"K-Keith?" Lance's voice sounded through the emptiness, or what seemed like it anyway. He could barely see, after all. 

Keith looked down, and saw Lance gazing up at him, worry clouding his eyes. He softened a little and was about to say something when Hunk came over, hearing Lance's voice.

"Lance?" He called, walking, almost jogging towards Keith. He looked down at Lance, who brightened up immediately. As long as Hunk was there, he knew he would be okay. He reached out to touch Hunk, calling his name feebly. Hunk smiled sadly and reached out as well. But once their fingertips touched, Lance's vision pulsed.

Lance writhed within Keith's arms as Hunk grunted, nursing his shocked hand. Keith almost dropped Lance when he pulsed, painful energy coursing through him all over again. He grunted in pain, struggling to keep his hold on Lance.

Lance clung harder to Keith when the pulse finally passed. He was panting, and his hold was weakening. He didn't remember crying, yet he felt tears slip out of his eyes and dry on his cheeks. 

 

When they finally got back to the castle, Allura and Shiro had him rushed to a healing pod. Lance could feel the pulses getting worse, he began to glow a little with every one. When a particularly painful one came along, he screamed, writhing in place, his vision filled with vibrant blues.

When they finally managed to get him to a pod, his pulses were at their worst. As they were putting him into a pod, his vision pulsed and he writhed again, screaming as a vibrant blue light emitted from him. When that pulse passed, the paladins put him into the pod quickly, closing it asap.

The last thing he remembers before blacking out is pressing a hand against the glass, Pidge crying and doing the same.

Allura sighed. A cloud of sadness seemed to hang over each of the paladins. 

Shiro turned to Allura as Matt walked over to comfort his sister. 

"Allura, do you know what happened to him?" Keith found himself listening deeply to their conversation, pretending to stare at Pidge as Matt wrapped his arms around her.

"He came into contact with overcharged electrical quintessence. I don't know how he survived, or if he even will. I don't think the pod will really do much. Such a charge has been known to kill in every case. I just hope he's okay... We can't lose him, he's like a brother to me..." Allura covered her mouth and sobbed quietly as Shiro hugged her close to comfort her. Even Coran placed an arm onto Hunk's shoulder, who slowly started to break down. 

It was then, Keith noticed, that he was alone without Lance.

* * *

 

It had been days, almost a full week, since Lance had entered the pod. Hunk and Pidge refused to leave his side under any circumstances besides missions, and Keith merely visited on occasion. He liked Lance plenty, but he wanted to keep his personal worries for Lance to himself. He truly did worry about him, though he found it odd to do so. Lance was supposed to be his rival.

_...Wasn't he?_

These continuous thoughts plagued him for the weeks to come in which Lance was inside the pod. Keith would always walk in, silently hoping for Lance to come out that day, but only to be disappointed when he left for his room and Lance was still in there. 

One restless night, he decided to go and visit him. He walked out into the dark hallways, his footsteps echoing, not too loudly, he hoped. When he entered the pod room, he found Hunk and Pidge fast asleep next to Lance's pod. Their blankets and pillows surrounded him, almost in a protective manner. 

Carefully stepping over everything, he stood in front of Lance's pod. He placed his palm onto the glass that separated them, sighing. He stared at the honey-skinned boy in front of him, his chocolate hair flowing in the suspension fluid that held him. Now that he had time to actually look at Lance, he finally realized how attractive he was.

 His skin glowed, his hair was flowing, his eyes closed, his lips closed and motionless. Thoughts suddenly filled Keith one by one. He started wondering how soft his lips were, what his hair felt like, and more. But he shook those thoughts away. Lance was strictly his rival. And that was that.

* * *

When Lance awoke, he was in his pod. He looked around and saw Pidge and Hunk asleep near his feet, and Keith was in a sitting position, his back against the glass. He couldn't tell whether he was asleep or not, but that wasn't an issue. He was appreciative of him being there anyway.

 He felt the fluid drain out of the pod, then the glass case opened with a hiss. He stepped of it, and it sank into the ground with another hiss. Keith flopped back onto the floor once the case lowered, still asleep. He decided to sleep with the rest of them, but there wasn't any room, unless, of course, he wanted to sleep next to Keith. He pondered over his decisions for a bit before deciding it wouldn't really be much of a problem anyway. They could both just forget about it.

He laid down on the floor next to Keith, on top of all of the pillows and blankets Pidge and Hunk had set out. He had his back to Keith, and his warm breath on the back of his neck warmed him immediately. He shifted just a little closer to him, then let sleep take over as he was carried into the night.

* * *

 

Pidge awoke after Hunk's obnoxious light snoring got the better of her. She grabbed her glasses, a small length away, and placed them upon her nose. She figured her brother was probably still in his room, being lazy. She'd make him do her tech work later. For now, she counted off everyone in the area.

Hunk, Keith (no surprise there, really), and... Lance?

_Lance?_

She jumped to her feet and shook Hunk awake, shushing him so that they could sleep. She led him over to the other side of the pod, where Lance slept, Keith right behind him. There was no contact between the two of them, but they might as well be touching anyway. 

Seeing this, Hunk burst into a quiet chorus of 'Awwwwwww's' and pulled his phone out of his pocket to snap some pictures. Pidge did the same, and by the time Lance and Keith awoke, they had taken enough pictures to fill their phone memory completely.

Lance awoke to Keith, Pidge, and Hunk yelling about some pictures Pidge took. Lance didn't care, however. It was too early for this anyway. He noticed how tired everyone looked, and found his gaze traveling to Keith. He had light bags under his eyes, and the worst case of bedhead. Ever. His tousled mullet was everywhere, sticking out in random directions. He smiled. He looked kinda cute with a bedhead. He wondered what it would be like to wake up to his bedhead, to run his fingers through it and try to smooth it down... But he shook those thoughts away quickly. Keith was his rival. Sure they were friends. Sure they had moments. But Keith was just his rival... Right?

 

It took a screaming Matt and Pidge and the sound of a clattering phone to shake him from his thoughts.

* * *

 

After days -  _days_ \- of rehab, he was finally ready to go. Needless to say, Allura was surprised at how well he was doing, but was happy he was okay, anyway. Coran remained suspicious and made him go through those days of rehab. He was thankful to Coran nonetheless, he was just being a good Space Uncle. 

 

Lance was currently in his room, staring out of his window which revealed nothing but space. He started thinking of home. Garlic knots. Garrison tech. How Pidge's mom must feel. How Hunk's parents feel. How his parents feel. He felt his eyes burn as pinprick tears appeared at the edges. He wiped them away, however, when a knock came at the door. He got out of the bed and stood in front of the door. It opened. 

He was rather surprised to see Matt standing there, if anything. Him and Matt hadn't had much contact, but he has looked up to him a bit. He was almost a replacement for Keith when he had left. But it was great to have him back, no doubt.

"Hey, Matt."

"Hey Lance. I'm here because there's something I'd like to bring to your attention."

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to know that Keith visited your pod rather often. Sure, Katie and Hunk slept with it, but every spare moment Keith had, he'd be in there with your pod."

Lance was speechless. He didn't really know what to say to that.

"So, basically, I'm pretty sure Keith cares more than you think. Just keep that in mind, Sharpshooter. Maybe you've razzle-dazzled into his heart yet."

Lance couldn't help but start giggling at the words "razzle-dazzle", and Matt looked at him questioningly.

"Um, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that I say razzle-dazzle a lot too. I didn't expect to find someone else." Lance huffed out between fits of laughter. Matt started laughing at this, and when Pidge passed their room, all she could do was stand there and wonder what happened. 

 **~~A/N: This is how I hope they become meme brothers like srsly and yes i KnoW tHE cONveRsAtIOn beTwEEn LAncE aNd MaTT iS wEiRD oK i'M tRyINg.~~** ~~~~

She didn't have much time, however. The alarm started blaring, which shook them out of their laughter. Lance bid Matt goodbye and he got suited up in preparation for whatever threat there was now. He headed straight for the briefing room, where Allura, Shiro, and Coran were waiting for them. Allura's face, however, didn't match with an emergency. It matched with an accident, if anything.

Upon seeing the paladins enter, she smiled awkwardly and explained the situation. "Ah, paladins! I'm sorry to have called you right now. It was actually an accident; just a false alarm." Her voice was a little shaky, however, and Shiro shifted uncomfortably.

Before Allura could stop him, Coran quickly explained what really happened. "Well, you see, Allura was having some sort of staring contest with Shiro, and her hand slipped and she accidentally pressed the alarm button."

The paladins erupted into a series of loud giggles. Allura had to yell to be heard over them. "CORAN!"

After laughing so hard he started crying, Lance decided to head back to his room. He had a lot to think about, after all. That's when he felt a strange tingling in his right hand, however. He ignored it, but once it slowly spread to his forearm, he brought his arm to his face to inspect it.

Lance could do nothing but stare in shock as it spread up his arm and covered his shoulder. There were no words to explain what exactly was happening. The easiest and simplest way to put it - he was turning _blue._ A sparkly sky blue with occasional purple splotches and white sparks. It resembled an electrified galaxy, beautiful and glowing.

It spread to his neck as he turned to face the other paladins.

"Um... Guys?"

They all turned, only to stop in their tracks once their eyes laid on Lance. 

Keith felt his breath hitch.

Pidge felt her blood run cold.

Hunk felt his heart stop.

Shiro felt his face pale.

Allura felt her heart pound.

Coran felt his mustache drop.

Matt felt his hair stand on end.

Lance felt the tingling spread to his face and crawl over his cheeks. It reached his eyes and they turned a pale white, the same color as the white sparks on his body. It crawled slowly onto the bridge of his nose, and his vision pulsed, and once again, all he could see were vibrant blues replacing every color.

 

_"I think there might be a problem!"_


	2. Fading Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulses and form-shifting were just the beginning. There is much more coming, they knew, but they did not expect this. Anything but this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wowiwow I did not expect such praise on my first chapter I feel so accomplished thanks you guys~
> 
> Also please follow this really cool person on Insta https://www.instagram.com/piidger/ 
> 
> CAUSE THEY'RE REALLY COOL THEY PROMOTED MY STORY AND YOU SHOULD FOLLOW THEM
> 
> Ok thx

Lance had been pushed into a pod by the paladins, (with extreme difficulty due to his  sparking skin) but was not healing as expected. He was completely covered in blue and purple splotches with white spots all over, and the tingling feeling took over his entire body. The suspension fluid wasn't filling up, the pod's readings swore Lance was in perfect health. 

Lance began pounding on the glass, he could feel it starting to overheat because of him. Sparks began to launch from it at alarming rates. Lance began to yell loudly as he pounded, the heat getting higher and more unbearable by the second.

"Th-The readings!!" Allura stammered as she gasped trying to handle the controls. "Th-They're saying that the pod is going to explode!"

This set Keith on edge. He began to slice at the glass with his blade, trying his best to break Lance out of there. He had to get him out. He had to. 

_He had to._

"Why can't you get him out?" Pidge had to yell over Lance and his pounding and Keith's sword scratching the glass.

"I-I don't know!! The pod must be going through some sort of dysfunction because of Lance's physical form!" Allura was slamming her hand against the "Open Pod" button, but nothing was happening. Lance continued to be stuck in there, and Keith's scratches became more harsh and intense with every yell Lance let out.

The pod began to glow. 

Everyone started to back away.

"Keith, you need to stop! Back away from the pod!" Shiro shouted, hoping Keith would listen.

"And just let Lance die!?" Keith hissed, never turning away from his task. Lance began to cry, but the tears were white. They floated off his face and sparked into nothing. This only filled Keith with determination. **(A/N** **: Undertale reference, anyone?)**

Someone, Keith didn't see who, grabbed him by his armour and dragged him backwards.

Lance stopped pounding and yelling. Instead, he stood up straight, watching the paladins. 

No.

No.

_No._

"NO!" Keith screamed, and began to fight this person that was dragging him. They had unbelievable strength and Keith couldn't get away.

"LANCE!" Tears began to form at the edges of Keith's eyes. No, no, he couldn't cry. Only in front of Lance. This was something only Lance got to see.

He couldn't help it. They began to spill out of Keith's eyes, each one burning more than the last.

Lance saw this, and began crying as well.. More tears spilled out of his eyes, floating off and fizzing into air. He pressed a palm against the glass, and smiled.

_"Pod exploding in three ticks..."_

"NO! NO NO NO, WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM IN THERE!!!" Keith was screaming, knowing his voice would be hoarse later.

_"Two ticks..."_

Keith's vision began to blur, the tears overwhelming and burning. Lance just stood inside, smiling his brightest smile.

_"One tick..."_

"Tell Blue goodbye for me." Lance could barely be heard, but his words seemed to echo.

 _"LANCE! NO, LANCE, NO!"_ Keith was screaming at the top of his lungs.

_"Zero ticks."_

_"LANCE!"_

The pod exploded in a vibrant blast of blue.

 

Keith's heart stopped.

All he saw in front of him was fire. Fire in the shade of a beautiful blue.

_Blue, blue, blue..._

Keith sank to his knees in front of the fire. Allura, Shiro, Matt, and Coran were rushing to put out the fire while Hunk and Pidge tried to comfort Keith, putting their hands on his shoulders. He was barely aware they were there. 

He felt everything, then nothing. Emptiness without the boy in blue by his side. Then he felt everything again. His feelings for him, his anger at him, his sadness at him, his _everything_ , and all for him.

The boy in blue.

The boy who no longer exists.

The boy...

The beautifully handsome boy.

 The boy he loved.

Because that boy no longer existed.

The flames started to damage his eyes. He stood to his feet, and despite Pidge and Hunk's protests, ran to the fire. If there were any bits left, no matter how gory, Keith promised to keep them. He couldn't stand the thought of losing him completely. 

Of course, Keith was on edge, and expected something gory, but... Not his whole body. 

Sparks and crackles emitted from the dead boy's body, and his bright glow was fluctuating, getting brighter, then dimming all the way. The blue was eerie without "Lance" really there, and after a bit of staring, it hurt his eyes, too. He walked towards the corpse and picked it up bridal style. Sparks shocked him, each one a little more painful than the last. He walked through the area Shiro, Allura, Matt, and Coran had already cleared of fire. 

Pidge and Hunk saw him come out, and that's when he noticed - he hadn't even thought of them. Losing their friend, their  _best_ friend, must be painful. And Keith had no true connection, and he hated that. He'd had all the time in the world when he was alive. But, back to Hunk and Pidge, Keith realized that... They couldn't be... The Garrison Trio anymore... 

Keith placed the body on the ground in front of them, and kneeled. Pidge and Hunk followed his lead.

Pidge was sobbing uncontrollably. Tear after tear was spilling out of her eyes, and mucus was dripping down her face. She wasn't a pretty crier... Nobody was right now. 

Hunk was crying almost just as hard, but he had his hand against his mouth to stifle his cries.

Keith just let the occasional tear or two slip out and fall onto Lance's body, immediately fizzing out into smoke.

Lance's light was still fluctuating, and it hurt to stare too long. Keith sighed. What were they going to do? 

Once they were done putting out the fire, Allura, Shiro, Matt, and Coran joined them. Within the span of a few ticks, everyone was at least sniffling.

And, once again, everyone had someone to comfort or to comfort them. Matt and Pidge, Coran and Hunk, and Shiro and Allura. 

Keith was alone.

And this time, it was permanent. 

* * *

 

Lance's body was put in his living quarters. Keith, being right next door, was itching to visit, but he wanted to wait until everyone was asleep. Hunk and Pidge were still in there, and he just wanted some alone time with him.

Once Hunk and Pidge finally left, Keith slipped quietly out of his room and into Lance's room. 

Silence hung over them like a cloud. Lance's bed was singed, after all the sparks emitting and burning the bed. Keith walked over to it, breaking the silence, and kneeled next to his bed. He took Lance's hand and held it. It was deathly cold.

He placed a small kiss against his knuckles, crying a little as he did so. And with a burst of confidence, and the heat of the moment, Keith stood to lean over Lance's body, then pressed a light kiss upon soft, cold lips. He ran his fingers through Lance's hair, and cried a little more. 

"G-Goodbye, Lance." Keith choked on his tears, each one fizzing as they landed on Lance.

"You were an excellent rival."

Keith kissed him one last time, then left.

* * *

 

With a sharp gasp, he was awake. 

Thoughts of him filled his mind. 

Again, for the third time this week, he was shook awake with thoughts of his rival. 

_How long has it been this time?_

_Weeks?_

_Days?_

_Hours?_

He couldn't tell. He'd been asleep for too long to tell.

He wondered if the paladins knew this was happening. If they knew he was sleeping more than usual. He wished he was here.

His rival.

He'd notice immediately.

All he felt was hunger, suddenly. He wished Hunk was awake. He'd be able to make anything for him. He was a good friend. But, if slime was all, then he'd have to live on that. It's what he deserved for sleeping so long, anyway.

He was shifting in his bed when he heard footsteps, quiet and quick, coming from outside. 

_Who could that be?_

He wrapped a blanket around himself and stayed on his bed, listening closely. The footsteps suddenly stopped in front of his door.

_Who-?_

The door slid open, only to reveal a boy.

_His rival._

But how-?

The boy stopped when he saw him, standing there, wrapped in a blanket to hide his glow.

The boy's eyes widened, and he stepped forward a step, reaching a hand out.

_"Lance?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd ya like this one?  
> Anyway I thank you guys for the compliments really they're very nice.  
> ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	3. Second Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has undergone many tests, and he isn't allowed to touch anything or anyone. He is provided for with extreme care, and once everyone gets used to him being that way... Something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I finally got around to making myself a Tumblr and I'm going to make posts and notices there about this fanfic, so if you want constant updates and various added information, go follow me on Tumblr @ziellyhiller17 Ok I still don't know how to make a link ok I promise I'm trying.

To summarize everything, Lance was fine... If fine meant being kept in a cage.

Ever since the supposed-death incident, he has been under close watch by everyone on the ship; especially Keith, Hunk, and Pidge.

He didn't mind  _all_ the attention, though.

In fact, Lance thought he might prefer Keith this way. 

He was shy, quiet, and a worrywart. 

_Literally._

If Lance so much as yelped in surprise Keith was there in no time, followed by Hunk and Pidge.

But there were definite cons to being locked inside a box of non-conductive glass.

No contact.

With anyone.

When he first got locked in here, he couldn't help Matt comfort Pidge and reach out and wipe the tears off of her blotchy, sticky face. He couldn't hug Hunk as he pressed a hand against the glass, tears threatening to fall. He couldn't clutch Keith's hands as he dug his nails into his own bleeding palms, trying not to cry. He couldn't help Shiro comfort Allura and wrap arms around her as she sobbed uncontrollably into Shiro's shoulder. He couldn't lay a hand upon Coran's shoulder to let him know he was there.

Everyone was mourning him being locked inside, but happy as can be to see him alive.

And he couldn't do a thing.

He could only sit there.

Watching.

The occasional white tear would push it's way out, floating upwards and fizzing into nothing.

Keith felt terrible because he couldn't wipe away those electric tears.

It hurt to see him cry.

 

Another pro, however, to being locked in a cage, you have a LOT of free time.

That free time is exactly how Lance found out he could fly.

It had happened suddenly. He had been  sitting down, but then he quickly jumped up upon hearing footsteps down the hall, only to find himself floating in the air a couple feet from the ground. Needless to say, it was a shock for Hunk, who was just coming down to feed Lance.

It was kinda fun being overcharged. 

But it had its downsides, too.

Several tests had been run on him, as Pidge, Hunk, and Matt were constantly working on some kind of antidote or cure, none successful so far. If anything, a few made his vision pulse like before, and sent more electrical charges up his spine. 

The tests could be painful, to say the least.

But he did it for them.

* * *

 

He was doing an unlimited amount of backflips when Allura walked in, Pidge, Hunk, and Matt on her heels. Keith eventually made his way in as well.

Lance still hadn't noticed them yet, but when he did, they had been messing with the new antidote.

Lance just sighed and flew towards the glass wall, watching them work. He wished it worked this time, but at the same time...  _He hoped it didn't._

When they were done, Pidge turned to face him with a solemn look on her face.

"You know the drill." She'd been losing hope. "Let's hope this one works," she muttered with fake enthusiasm.

Lance couldn't blame her. They'd tried several, and sometimes she had motivation, sometimes she didn't. Lance knew he'd be the same.

Pidge opened the small hatch to push the bluish liquid through. Once Pidge sealed the hatch, he took the vial and inspected it. 

This one was a bit of an oddity. It was blue, unlike the other ones he'd been given. They were mostly green, with the occasional purple or red or yellow one. He wondered what this one would do.

He quickly gulped it down, feeling everyone's eyes watching him. He ignored the bitter taste and the sparks on his tongue, instead focusing on any form of comfort.

"So... How do you feel?" Hunk's voice pierced through the tense silence, so thick it was suffocating. 

Lance shivered and shook his head a little. "I feel... Fine, I gu-"

His vision pulsed.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A scream escaped from the depths of his throat.

 _"Lance!?"_ Keith shouted, hating he was only able to watch him suffer.

Lance dropped from the air, the sickening sound of a thud echoing from his place.

"...Lance?" Keith asked, slowly edging forward. Lance remained unresponsive, his white sparks causing the occasional twitch.

"Hey, Lance?" Matt began to tap on the glass, unable to do much else.

Pidge's heart fell. She'd failed again. And this time, she'd possibly killed him. She began to sniffle and cry, she couldn't lose Lance again, she couldn't. She'd only just got him back.

Everyone was stiff, holding onto hope that he would respond.

 

Keith was first to notice.

"Hey, what's going on with his glow?"

It was fading, ever so slightly, and the electrified galaxy began to melt off of his skin, replaced by a familiar amber honey color.

"His... His skin!" Pidge was jumping with excitement. "His skin, his skin, his skin!"

Keith relaxed at the sight of his skin. Oh, how he'd missed that amber honey.

"Don't celebrate yet, Pidge." Allura's voice was cold as it pierced through the air, leaving it broken and uncomfortable. "He could be... Dead. There's a possibility the quintessence died due to his life force being absent." Her voice shook when she said these words, but her face remained set and strong.

Lance stirred slowly, picking himself up off of the ground. He turned to them, his eyes white, but they returned to blue as soon as he saw their faces.

Lance slowly stood, staggering just a little bit, trying his best to keep himself upright. He stared at his hands. They were... Brown? But how? Was it Pidge's-

...

_It was Pidge's antidote._

He rushed towards the glass wall, trembling with every step.

"Pidge!" He yelled. "Pidge, it worked!"

He placed his hands on the wall, smiling his brightest smile, the same smile he gave Keith when he was stuck in the pod.

Keith's heart skipped a beat.

Pidge, Hunk, and Matt all had their faces and hands pressed against the wall, greeting Lance and smiling until their faces cramped. Keith stood in the background with Allura. Both of them were smiling, but Keith's smile definitely outshines Allura's.

Matt opened the hatch and let Lance out. Keith was the first to hug him, which really shocked everyone, but it didn't last long. Soon, Matt, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura had piled on to him with Keith.

Lance decided, that with Keith's arms wrapped securely around his waist and his nose buried into Lance's neck, that there was no place he'd rather be.

* * *

 

Lance was finally able to touch people again, to caress Pidge's tear-streaked cheeks, to give Hunk a huge hug, to wrap his arms around Allura as she sobbed into his shoulder, to lay a hand on Coran's shoulder to let him know he was there, to grab Keith's hands as a comfort tactic. 

He could finally show affection, show love, show caring. 

He could finally pet Blue again, who had been dysfunctional without Lance, and refused to do anything without him. Needless to say, Blue was bursting with joy.

He could finally eat with the paladins, join in at dinner, smile, laugh, cry,  _love._

He'd never been so happy.

 

Conversing with the Holts, Hunk, and Keith made him feel like part of a family again. He'd been so secluded in that cage, kept hidden away in a distant part of the castle. He much preferred it here, with the paladins, a makeshift home until he could get back.

_Home._

How he missed it.

But with him here... With the paladins, Matt, Allura, and last but definitely not least, Coran, he felt more at home in space than he ever had before.

That, however, never stopped him from thinking about home, and wondering just what his family was doing. Were they better off believing he was dead? Were they better off with one less child? He constantly wondered about these questions. He wondered what Mrs. Holt was doing right now. He just hoped that, in some way, they'd be able to let her know that Pidge is alive and well, as is her son. Same for Hunk's parents, too. Just imagining the pain they must be going through bore a hole deep in Lance's heart, which hurt more with every thought he had about them.

_Home._

Lance let these thoughts carry him to sleep, the first normal sleep he'd had in forever. He felt comfortable for once, warm for once, normal for once. It was nice falling asleep. He hoped he'd be able to do this again.

But he wouldn't be able to. 

Lance awoke in the middle of the night, his head pounding and chest heaving. He sat up quickly, breathing heavily. 

Sweat poured down his back, his eyes filled with tears, and his hands slowly became clammy as they gripped on to the sheets. 

He sighed.

He was okay.

Everything was okay.

Everyone was perfectly fine.

He laid back down on the bed and caught his breath. He was fine.

That is, he was, until his vision pulsed.

Everything was in shades of blue again, painful energy coursing through his body. He cried out in pain, stumbling out of bed and landing on his knees in the middle of the room. 

Pain continued to lash its way through him, never stopping for mercy. His vision pulsed again and again until it found a pattern. One pulse, then a pause. Then two pulses. 

And then it started over again.

His head swam with the pulses, he felt like his head was floating and his stomach was falling. He shakily got to his feet and stumbled to the door to get help. Something very bright, however, kept shining in his face. He didn't pay it much mind, just shielded his eyes and continued on. Once he made it out of his room, he stumbled down the hall to the room next door, the closest one for help.

Keith's door.

He made to knock, but the door opened quickly before him and Lance found himself falling into Keith's arms.

Keith was terrified. Lance was blue, the electrified galaxy crawling over his skin again. He could feel the energy being transferred to him in painful ways, grimacing as he held him.

Lance began to cry. Silent, white, electric tears swelled in his eyes and overflowed, pouring out. But they floated, just like they had in the pod. Just as one was about to touch Keith's skin, it dissipated into thin air.

 _"Keith..."_ Lance breathed, barely managing to hang onto him.

 _"Lance!"_ Keith's chest was heaving. He was so scared. Not again. No, no... Not again.

The last thing Lance remembers was falling unconscious in Keith's arms, the pulses getting too painful for him to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you guys don't forget to follow me on Tumblr for extra info. 
> 
> Like idk let's say I suddenly get sick
> 
> I'll make a post on Tumblr saying that I'm sick and the chapter might come out later than usual
> 
> Or let's say a chapter was vague or I haven't paid attention to a certain character recently
> 
> I'll post extra info about them on Tumblr so that everything is cleared up
> 
> Oh and you can always dm me on Tumblr I'm open to criticism☆


	4. Drip, drip, drip...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drip, drip, drip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY LISTEN Y'ALL, SERIOUS WARNING.  
> DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, CONTINUE IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SELF-HARM. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE.
> 
> Other than that, I really need you guys to follow me on Insta @zeta.klance.17 and on Tumblr @ziellyhiller17
> 
> That way you'll get early information, such as late chapters, angsty chapters, character death, etc.
> 
> Preferred method is Tumblr.

**LAST WARNING! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH VIOLENCE AND SELF-HARM, PLEASE,** **_PLEASE_ ** **, DO** ** NOT ** **CONTINUE.**

* * *

 

Keith was no stranger to self-harm.

He'd done it several times before, the scars thin white lines on the inside of his wrists and thighs. He hid them from his team, and if anyone ever asked, it was a childhood scar.

Once Shiro came into his life, however, he never thought he'd get back into it again. 

And he had a family, too. A new one.

His little sister, Pidge, who he absolutely loved to tease with Matt.

His brothers, Hunk, Matt, and Shiro, who always had Keith's back, and we're the absolute best to fool around with.

Coran, his space uncle, who wouldn't hesitate to cheer any of them up if they were down.

Allura, his sister, who still cared for him, despite being part Galra, her sworn enemies.

And Lance, his... His something-or-other.

And yet, here he was, holding a knife to his wrist, thinking about Lance. He'd only just come back, only to be taken away from him again. 

It was unfair.

Life was unfair. 

But they couldn't just take his... His...

...

_What was Lance to him, anyway?_

Was he... A friend?

Keith knew the second the thought popped into his mind, it was an outright lie.

Besides, they couldn't be just friends. Not after the...

Only then did the full events of that night hit him.

_He'd kissed Lance._

What... What had he been thinking?

All Keith could remember was seeing Lance lying in his bed, still glowing blue, with the light of the beautiful stars outside illuminating his body. He remembered the beauty of his slightly parted lips, his closed eyes, his crackling blue hair. He remembered grabbing his hand, feeling the cold of death and the jolting sparks surge through him. He remembered planting kisses on Lance's face, each one merely a whisper, but held so much tension and energy. Especially the one he planted on his mouth.

He wanted to do that again.

He wanted to kiss Lance and hold him in his arms and never let go. He wanted to be the shoulder for Lance to cry on. He wanted to be a special person in his life, not just some friend, or a rival, or-

...

Yeah, he and Lance we're definitely more than friends.

But... How long had he felt this way?

Keith couldn't remember. 

All he knew is that he wanted Lance.

In more ways than one.

His cheeks and neck grew hot when _that_ came to mind.

But he brushed it away.

It's not like it would matter, anyway. Lance would just be taken away again.

Without further ado, he pushed the blade of his knife into his skin. Little bits of pain spread from the puncture, making Keith involuntarily shiver.

Drips and drops of a fluorescent red seeped out of the cut and dropped to the floor.

_Drip, drip, drip..._

It felt so relieving, even if it was painful.

He made another.

_Drip, drip, drip..._

And another.

_Drip, drip, drip..._

And another.

_Drip, drip, drip..._

And one final tick, one for each letter of Lance's name...

...

_Drip, drip, drip..._

* * *

 

Keith now had a pattern of bruises and cuts, each one blossoming from the first five cuts he'd made that day.

He'd been visiting Lance quite often recently. Not a day would go by where you wouldn't find Keith near Lance's cage, either talking to him, or sitting in comfortable silence. Hunk, Pidge, and Matt would visit on occasion, as well as Allura, Shiro, and Coran. But none of them visited as much as Keith. He'd sometimes sleep there, too. He'd watch over Lance like a hawk, and any sort of hostile entity would answer to Keith before getting anywhere near Lance. Thankfully, recent missions hadn't been much, nothing needed for Voltron to form. So Lance could stay in the castle as the rest of them went off to fight Galra. Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous, but what could he do in this form, anyway? He had rubber gloves in the event he ever truly needed to touch something, but he still couldn't do much without a good reason to. 

But he did enjoy the daily visits from Keith. 

He would come to him directly after every mission and give him a blow-by-blow description of the battle. 

He always made sure Lance was well-fed.

And he always was there if Lance ever needed to talk.

So, Keith unofficially became Lance's protector, or guardian. 

Needless to say, Lance didn't mind a bit.

Everyone was happy. To an extent. But they were all happy. Everything was going fine. Keith was smiling more, Pidge and Hunk didn't cry as often, Coran, Shiro, and Allura could relax a little more, and Matt could spend time with Pidge without having to worry about her randomly bursting into tears because of something that reminded her of Lance.

That is... Until Lance caught sight of Keith's arms.

He had noticed that Keith wore his jacket more often, but he didn't say anything about it. He was too happy to care, really.

It happened during one of Keith's visits.

They were talking about something, Lance couldn't remember what, but Keith was starting to get annoyed, and Lance found it amusing. As he was trying to make a point, he lifted his hands in the air, and his jacket sleeves slid down his arms, just a little bit.

Unfortunately, it was just enough for Lance to see the red and purple lines and bruises.

Lance tapped on the glass, and Keith snapped to attention, focusing all of his on Lance. 

"What's on your arm?" He tried to act nonchalant to not raise any fear in Keith, but he could feel his expression turn into one of confusion and concern.

Keith's face twists into one of panic, but it vanishes as soon as it arrives. It's immediately replaced by a smirk. A fake one.

He grabs his arm, unsuccessfully stifling a wince, and held it by his sleeve. 

"Um... My jacket...?" Keith tried to play it off like it was nothing, and Lance would've believed him, had he not seen so much red and purple.

Lance got up and decided to float to rush the process. He grabbed his rubber gloves and flew back towards the glass wall of the cage. He put his gloves on. He felt like, one way or another, he was going to be leaving this cage to check on his... His... Keith.

"Don't make me come out there, Keith," Lance said, anger and worry showing clearly on his expression as he placed his hands on his hips.  _"What is on your arm?"_

"L-Listen, Lance, i-it's r-really nothing..."

Lance opened the hatch with caution, closed it, and floated in the air there. He circled Keith once or twice, checking for any other bruises, then settled in front of him, still floating.

"Give me your arm." Lance's voice seemed to have changed since he stepped out of the glass case. Keith would've wondered what caused that, but he was busy trying not to look at Lance and avoid his gaze.

"Keith." Lance's voice was deeper, sexier. A blush sprang to Keith's face. Lance held out his hand, protected in a rubber glove. Keith sighed and gave Lance his arm, turning his head away as red dusted his cheeks.

Lance noticed that his sleeve was a little damp, but not from sweat. It smelled metallic and sickening. It smelled like blood. He could feel the blood seep through and stain his gloves, red drops dripping down to the floor. 

_Drip, drip, drip..._

He pulled back Keith's sleeve slowly, trying not to hurt him. The smell of blood lingered in the air, and got stronger as Lance pulled his sleeve back. 

Once he saw the first scar, Lance decided to close his eyes. He couldn't watch this unfold. He pulled the sleeve back blindly, hoping it wasn't too terrible.

The blood he felt running down his wrist and dropping on the floor proved him wrong.

He opened his eyes.

What he saw he was  _not_ prepared for.

...

_Drip, drip, drip..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you guys, okay? I want what's best for you guys, and it's easier for me to update you on what's gonna happen with each chapter. See the beginning of the chapter for where to follow me, ok?
> 
> AND I'M SO SORRY THIS ONE IS SHORT!!
> 
> THE NEXT FEW WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE.


	5. Sharpshooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in panic mode as blood runs down both his and Keith's arms, ever staining their innocence.
> 
> IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH LIME, PLEASE LEAVE NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo it's another chapter!☆
> 
> Thanks so much for reading you guys

**WARNING: THERE IS A LITTLE GORE AND LIME IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

 

 _'SHARPSHOOTER'._

It was carved into his arm, the wounds still slightly fresh.

The word was surrounded by nicks and ticks all over.

Every wound dripped with blood.

Lance didn't know what to feel or how to feel.

He just... Stared.

Stared at the bruises, stared at the cuts, stared at the blood, stared at his once-pale skin now blue, purple, and red.

Lance felt tears spring to his eyes, and they flowed upwards, fizzing out into nothing.

He looked at Keith, who had his head turned away from him. Lance couldn't blame him. He wouldn't want to make eye contact either.

But now was a good place to start.

Lance moved his grip to Keith's hand, caressing it lightly.

"Keith."

He hesitated, but turned around and made eye contact with Lance, only for his heart to break. 

Lance had the most heartbroken look on his face, and it killed Keith to look. Tears were still flowing out of his eyes, each one fizzing out.

Keith couldn't believe he'd made Lance cry.

Lance placed a gloved hand on top of Keith's, and leaned forward. He placed a small kiss to his gloved hand, hoping Keith would understand that he couldn't touch him.

"Don't do this, Keith. Okay?"

Lance faced him directly, staring into his purple irises. 

Keith choked, and tears began to rush down his face. He placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his cries, but it didn't help any. Lance laced his fingers with Keith's and leaned forward to press his forehead to Keith's bangs, making his hair rise a little bit. He placed a gloved hand over Keith's mouth, and kissed it.

When he pulled back, he pulled his hand down, sighed and said, "I know you kissed me that night."

Keith was speechless. How could he know...?

"I wanted to return the kiss, and here we are. I guess I finally found the right moment."

Keith felt a surge of desire.

He grabbed Lance's hair with his uninjured hand, not caring about the sparks and shocks that coursed through him. He brought Lance's face to his and kissed him roughly. Lance began to pull back, muttering into the kiss that they couldn't touch. Keith only pulled him closer, forcing his tongue into Lance's mouth. The shocks we're thrilling, and only gave him another surge of energy. After several seconds on fighting, Lance gave in. Keith moaned at the feeling of sparks rushing up his spine when Lance removed his gloves and ran his hands along Keith's shirt, only to pull it up and feel his muscular build. Keith reached behind Lance and gripped his backside, making Lance moan. Keith pushed his backside towards him, their crotches colliding.  **(A/N: Remember, in Chapter One, the tingling went over Lance's armor. The electrified quintessence spreads to any non-organic thing he touches, with the exception of any non-organic thing connected to or in contact with an organic being. So, yes, he has on his armor, and yes, it is glowing.)** The feeling was exhilarating. They were an unstable, horny, scatter-brained mess of red and blue, everywhere they touched a purple blotch where red and blue mixed.

God, it was amazing.

Lance brought his hands up front to feel Keith. To know Keith. To please Keith. He wanted to do everything and anything to Keith, especially if it meant pleasure for his...

His...

_His._

Keith was his.

And he was Keith's.

He was moving his hands up Keith's chest, but stopped when Keith made a small cry of pain.

He immediately pulled away and stopped touching him, not wanting to hurt Keith.

Keith, unable to stand due to wobbly knees, leaned against the glass of Lance's cage. He was panting, drool falling from the side of him mouth. His shirt was resting on his chest, which rose and fell quickly as Keith caught his breath. There was something else, too. Something was making a tent near his crotch, dying for release. He looked at Lance with half-lidded eyes, wondering why he'd stopped.

Lance noticed then, it was a heart, a small heart, carved into Keith's chest. Has he touched that? Lance sighed, and stepped back over to Keith. He placed his hands on Keith's waist, making him jolt with pleasure. He leaned forward to examine the heart, and stopped a distance away from it. Lance's warm breath against Keith only made him more needy, he wanted to dominate here, not be dominated.

"Listen, Keith..." Lance trailed his tongue along the wound, little shocks coming from his tongue. Keith immediately succumbed. He'd have his turn.

"Don't do this..." Lance thumbed Keith's nipples and lapped at his neck. Keith whined loudly. Never had Lance been more thankful for a secluded place in the castle for his cage to be.

"Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"...Okay..."

* * *

 

Lance still had no idea what to call Keith, but at least Keith was his.

The small marks he left on Keith's neck made sure he didn't forget.

 


	6. The Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs to forget, but the drinks don't help. And, as usual, drinking leads to bad decisions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sheith Chapter, but it is only to add on to angst. If ya don't want to read it, ya don't got to. Just enjoy☆

Keith made sure to keep his jacket on at all times. He didn't want anyone to see those scars. Showing those scars meant showing weakness. He couldn't show them. He couldn't. Things like that were for Lance's eyes only.

Unless, of course, you were drunk.

Keith was currently drunk.

All of the paladins were.

Hunk had, unknowingly, put strong alcohol in their drinks.

Henceforth, this happened.

None of them blamed Hunk, however. 

Which of the paladins was fluent in Altean, anyway?

Shiro was slurring a little bit with each word, and he was ten times more open than usual. He and Matt were deep in conversation, Shiro was giggling, and Matt was getting this all on tape.

Pidge was the silent kind of drunk. Didn't talk much, but had weird and random spasms of laughter that lasted about 30 seconds. Keith never thought he'd see Pidge drunk, and wanting to respect her, he did not get it on tape. However, this meant that Pidge would owe him. That was a good thing.

 Hunk drunk was otherworldly. He was reckless, made bad decisions, and was rude. He was also a terrible cook. Kinda the complete opposite of his original self. Keith much preferred original Hunk.

And then there was Keith himself. He was barely conscious of his words and decisions, and was instead deep in his own mind. He thought about Lance for the most part, and about the scars. It soon got annoying, though.

He wanted to forget.

To forget that Lance was in a cage.

To forget that he'd been presumed dead for weeks.

To forget that God-awful mission that ruined all of this.

To forget that he'd cut himself, and Lance found out.

To forget everything.

Even if just for a night.

But this strong Altean alcohol was not helping in any way.

Keith just wanted to go to bed and get this over with.

Keith eventually did stand up and walk away to his room. He got in bed and just lay half-awake, thinking.

A couple hours later, Shiro walks in, and notices Keith.

Because Shiro was an Older Brother™ and the Space Dad™, he felt the need to check on his little brother, despite him being drunk as hell and giggling with Matt.

However, Matt  _had_ given him a few extra glasses. He didn't know  _what_ this stuff was doing to him,  _why_ he was so horny, or  _how_ the Alteans remained sober.

 But he stayed strong for his little brother. He needed him, after all. He was the one Keith was closest to, besides Lance and Pidge.

_What would Keith even do without him?_

He was pretty sure that Keith heard him come in, despite him not turning around.

Shiro walked over to the bed and sat on it, reaching back to rub Keith's shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Shiro's words were slightly slurred, Keith could tell he was still under the influence. Keith was, too, meaning he was just as confused, horny, and unfocused as Shiro was, but tried to remain collected for him.

But every move Shiro made, his tight shirt emphasizing his muscles, the starlight defining his cheekbones, Keith knew he wouldn't be able to focus. And for a second, he was almost glad it wasn't Lance. Keith probably would've been over the edge already.

Shiro looked over to catch Keith staring, and ended up doing so himself. Keith had his back to him, but his neck craned to face him, making the starlight define his collar bone and his chest, the sheets define the soft curve of his hips... God, Shiro was a dead man.

Keith wanted to remain focused. He  _wanted_ to. He tried so hard to.

In the end, however, he couldn't.

His rising arousal and heavy need to forget took over.

"Shiro..."

"Hm?"

"Don't hold back."

That was all the confirmation Shiro needed.

He immediately got on top of Keith and began to suck and bite on his neck, making Keith whimper a little.

Shiro pulled back and looked Keith in the eyes.

"You sure?"

Keith nodded, and bared his neck for Shiro to continue.

Shiro continued, and made bruises bloom upon his neck. Keith whimpered and sucked in a breath, hoping he wouldn't notice Lance's burns on the side of his neck.

He didn't.

He made a trail of bruises and kisses on his neck, pulling up Keith's shirt to continue his trail, not bothering with his jacket. 

Keith's breath hitched when his scar and burns on his chest were exposed to air. He hoped, again, that Shiro wouldn't notice. 

He didn't.

He was drunk, after all.

And so was Keith.

Shiro continued down Keith's chest and stomach, pinching his nipples, biting at his chest, lapping at his stomach, getting the occasional jerk, groan, or whimper from Keith. 

Shiro's mouth was just above his crotch now, breathing heavily. He pressed a hand against Keith's crotch, earning a groan from Keith. Shiro unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He slid his hand into the free space and rubbed circles against Keith's bulge, making Keith moan a little louder. 

"Good boy..." Shiro muttered, palming Keith just a little harder. "Now be an even better boy and suck me." 

Keith submitted and sat up, leaning forward and unbuttoning Shiro's pants, exposing the sticky, large bulge to cool, biting air.

Shiro hissed in pleasure when his bulge was exposed, and watched as Keith began to pull back at the band. When he pulled it away, Shiro's full length was exposed, and Keith almost successfully suppressed a whimper. It was huge. How was it going to fit?

Keith swallowed his nerves, leaned forward, and licked the stickiness from it, earning a deep groan from Shiro.

"Good boy..." Shiro's voice was a thousand times deeper, and it made Keith shudder. He continued to tease the head and drag his tongue along the shaft, blowing on it to pleasure him further with the bite of cool air. Shiro moaned and grabbed Keith's hair, pushing him down his cock to the base. Keith nearly choked on it, the full length touching the back of his throat. Shiro began to pull and push on Keith's head, forcing Keith to suck him. Tears began to prick at his eyes, find a place at the edges, and slide down his face. God, he wanted so much more of this.

Shiro was reeling; at his absolute worst. He was panting, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, sweat pouring down his forehead and back, uncontrollable moans slipping from between his lips.

"Jesus, Keith," Shiro moaned, loving this feeling. "I'm going to come and you're going to swallow it all."

His voice was so commanding Keith didn't dare disobey.

Keith continued to suck and lick at Shiro until Shiro pushed his head down to the base. Keith felt cum spilling down his throat as he swallowed. It was hot, sticky, and sweet.

He wondered what Lance tasted like.

Shiro pulled Keith up to face him and kissed him roughly, grimacing at his own taste in Keith's mouth. Keith could taste the alcohol on Shiro's breath, which made this all the more normal, yet all the more crazy, too.

Shiro then pushed him down on the bed and took off Keith's boxers and pants completely, making Keith hiss at the feeling of exposure. Shiro pressed his thighs against Keith's, and pressed a finger against his hole, making Keith shudder. He began to rub it around in circles, making Keith grip the sheets and moan softly.

"There's lotion on the nightstand," Keith managed to croak out before moaning again.

Shiro reached for it and carelessly slathered it over his fingers, Keith's pucker, and his dick. He immediately started to thrust two fingers into Keith mercilessly, leaving him reeling. 

Keith clawed at the sheets as yelps continued to escape his pink lips, slick from Shiro.

" _Jesus,_ Shiro..." Keith was being sent over the edge. His fingers were huge, and his dick was probably even bigger. Keith couldn't wait to feel that.

Shiro inserted another finger and continued to stretch Keith out. Keith was panting and twitching and trembling; it was almost too much for him to handle. He was even drooling a little bit, it slid down his chin and neck slowly, only turning Shiro on even more.

Keith was close. He was really close. He could feel it about to spill out of him, warm and sticky and wet. God, if Shiro just kept going...

Shiro pulled his fingers out, causing a desperate whine to ring from Keith's throat. 

Shiro chuckled and said, "Sorry, little boy. You'll just have to wait a little bit longer."

Keith whined again, but Shiro shushed him, rewarding Keith with a small breach of his huge dick. Keith moaned, feeling him push his monster inside of him. God, it was _huge_. Keith just wanted Shiro to make him go crazy, he wanted to go insane, he wanted so desperately to... To... 

Forget...

Shiro pounded into him, not even bothering with any soft and slow business. That was fine. Keith liked it this way anyway. All the better to help him forget.

Shiro slammed into him, his pace getting faster and thrusts getting harder. Keith was letting out strings of curses as he clutched the bedsheets hungrily, wanting more. Part of him, the sober side, wished it was Lance behind him.

God, Lance.

He was so sorry.

Shiro continued to pound him, and he stifled his moans in Keith's back. Keith moaned louder and louder with every thrust, the beautiful sensation of his dick in him throwing him over the edge.

"Sh-Shiro!!" Keith cried, clawing at the bedsheets, falling to his elbows, raising his hips higher. Shiro let go of his hair and grabbed his hips to force himself in deeper.

Shiro swore, muttering about how Keith was a good boy, and continued to pound in him.

Keith swore that night that every moan, every cry, every whimper, every groan, every scream... Was an apology for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo how was this one? :3


	7. The Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos is spreading, creating a thin line between Keith and Lance. One side is desire, the other side is danger. Can you guess who is on which side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT YES YOU CAN SCREAM AND YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS FOR UPDATING SO LATE BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT OKAY
> 
> IGNORE ALL PARTS IN BOLD UNLESS YOU HAVE SPOKEN TO ME DIRECTLY AND I HAVE SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO READ THE PARTS IN BOLD
> 
> IF NOT Y'ALL JUST ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND HAVE A GOOD DAY

_**IN THE EVENT THAT YOU DID NOT READ THE CHAPTER NOTES, PLEASE READ THIS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.** _

_**IF I HAVE NOT SPOKEN TO YOU DIRECTLY AND NOT SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO READ ALL PARTS IN BOLD IN THE CHAPTER, IGNORE THE BOLD PARTS.** _

_**IF I HAVE SPOKEN TO YOU, AND I HAVE TOLD YOU TO READ ALL PARTS IN BOLD, PLEASE DO SO.** _

_**THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A NICE DAY.** _

* * *

 

**Dear Pidge,**

**I have a knack for seeing several outcomes to any sort of situation.**

**So, this could either backfire terribly, or work the way I intend it to. I hope this works, Pidge. Please have mercy on me and read until the end.**

* * *

 

Lance finally woke up, feeling the electricity spasm through him again as his vision went blue.

He didn’t panic, however.

This was normal.

He hadn’t been able to see in any color except blue ever since he drank Pidge’s last failed antidote.

So everything he saw, he saw in shades of blue.

It could get annoying, really, especially when trying to identify things.

But it’s not like you could do much of anything in a cage.

* * *

 

**We all noticed something was wrong. Something was up. Something was going on.**

**And you know what?**

**We were all** **_concerned._ **

**_Very, very concerned._ **

* * *

 

Most of his days had been filled with silent, lonely games of “I Spy”, sometimes including Hunk and Pidge, and wondering when Keith was going to visit.

Little did he know, Keith could barely walk, and had Shiro’s hickeys all over his neck, and he was too ashamed to go visit Lance. He couldn’t even stand thinking about the boy, and yet, he was always on his mind.

_The boy in blue…_

_The boy in blue…_

_The boy in blue…_

His mind constantly whispered it in his ear.

 _The sharpshooter, The boy in blue, The Seventh Wheel, The only one who really seemed to_ care _when you cut yourself…_

He gripped his temple with his hands, fingers digging into his scalp, drawing blood.

* * *

 

**I noticed first, I believe. It took me a while to bring it up with the others, but I did.**

**They'd noticed, too.**

**You'd been acting differently. Like you were separated from us.**

**I'd spoken with Matt about it in deeper detail, and she told me to wait.**

**Maybe you would change.**

* * *

 

_The boy in blue… The Seventh Wheel… The Sharpshooter…_

Then they seemed to be overlying whisper upon whisper, everything blurring into incomprehensible words.

_The The boy Seventh The in Wheel blue Sharpshooter The The boy Seventh The in Wheel blue Sharpshooter The The boy Seventh The in Wheel blue Sharpshooter…_

And it repeated and repeated, on and on, everything a mush of words.

Keith was going insane.

And it was all because he made one mistake.

* * *

 

**But you didn't.**

**And by far, I was scared. I was afraid.**

**I didn't want to lose someone I'd grown so close to.**

* * *

 

Lance was getting antsy.

He kept on wondering why Keith hadn’t visited.

Little blue and white sparks shot off of him in worry as he rocked back and forth in a sitting position.

His insecurities - which had been buried a long time ago by Keith - unearthed and came to haunt him again.

They spat at him in taunting voices, each one more rancorous than the last.

_Seventh Wheel…_

_Useless…_

_You call yourself a paladin?_

* * *

 

**I've spoken to them more and more about it after you left.**

**I was angry when you left.**

**It hurt so bad that I let my emotion take over.**

**And there was anger there.**

**Only anger.**

**But after that, sadness.**

**Extreme sadness.**

* * *

 

_Shiro doesn’t even respect you anymore…_

_It’s your own fault the antidote didn’t work…_

_Coran doesn’t care anymore..._

_Have you noticed how Allura is constantly trying to stay away from you? This is probably best..._

_Pidge was only acting, she’s glad to have alone time._

_Hunk never really cared._

And the last one was probably the worst one of all.

_Turns out Keith just used you for enjoyment._

Lance froze then, his rocking coming to a sudden halt.

His eyes began to sting, and little white droplets began to leak from his eyes, floating up and fizzing into nothing. His glow weakened, and his color became desaturated.

He wanted to fight against this one thought, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t.

He just let it run over him, Like it had for years before.

* * *

 

**In the absence of the others, I've made this letter for you with their voices.**

**And this is what they had to say.**

* * *

 

_Red never cared. You’re only rivals, remember?_

_Can’t believe you fell into his trap._

_He just wanted to have some fun._

_Congrats, Blue, you’ve done it again! Now try Shiro, I’m sure he’ll split your heart in two faster than Keith._

_You know you’ll never find love, right?_

_You deserve this._

_You knew this was going to happen._

_Red left Blue behiiind, Red left Blue behiiind…_

_Did you really think he cared?_

_Geez, what a disappointment you are…_

_I bet you your parents wouldn’t even care anymore. They’re glad you left._

_Seventh Wheel._

_Good riddance._

_You’re no Sharpshooter._

_No no no, even better, you’re no paladin of Voltron._

_You’re nothing._

_Get used to it._

* * *

 

**_Matt: Hey Pidge, i miss all those convos we had in the gc, i had a lot of fun. Then suddenly you distanced yourself and i got a lil worried. Tell us whats happening, please! - Liv aka Matt_ **

* * *

 

Keith couldn't believe he was doing it yet again.

Yet again.

Right after Lance told him not to, right after they'd just made up.

Right after everything was going great.

He just couldn't believe it.

Didn't want to believe it.

But, because of the overwhelming feelings being too much, they began to numb him.

Numb was good.

It meant he felt nothing.

* * *

 

**_Shiro: Ok I think I got it but at first the only thing I could think of was Pigeon, I MISS YOU HOE!_ **

**_Pigeon, I miss you. I don't know if you left because something is going on but you can tell me anything. You are an amazing person and we all love you!_ **

* * *

 

Nothing but pain, however, as the blood on the edge of his knife dripped to the floor of his room once again. Shiro had stayed and helped him get better at walking, but needing rest himself, he eventually went back to his own quarters.

Which was fine.

Keith preferred the silence anyway.

His cuts began to welt on his arms, swelling slowly.

He just put on his jacket and ignored the pain.

Like he'd done before.

* * *

 

**_Lance: Tell her she's lit and a cool person._ **

* * *

 

Lance had been seeing Shiro passing by his room often. Maybe he'd been working in something with Pidge.

That is, until he spotted these marks on Shiro's neck that were a suspiciously darker color than the skin around it.

Seeing only in blue, it was hard to identify things, but those were definitely hickeys.

He decided not to bother Shiro about them, however.

It got even more suspicious when Keith started passing by. He would always be running. Running past as though he didn't want to look inside the room. It hurt.

Then, however, he saw Shiro and Keith walking together, but they were heading towards his room.

What for?

* * *

 

**And now it's my turn.**

**Do you remember, Pidge, when we first started talking in the comments of a post about Lance?**

**Yeah, I do too.**

**Do you remember how excited I was when you made fanart for Recharge?**

**Heh, I do too.**

**Do you remember when I made fanart for your story? I've long since forgotten the name, but I'll never forget the story.**

**Yep, I remember that too.**

**Do you remember when we drew pictures for each other back and forth?**

**It's a pleasant memory for me.**

**Do you remember when we came up with fanfiction to write and laughed about Lance's pi e r c e d  d i c k in one of your stories?**

**That was hilarious.**

**Do you remember when we talked about the characters in the new group chat and you talked about how much you loved Matt?**

**Personally, I don't think I'll ever forget that.**

**Do you remember when you got your haircut and I first saw your button nose?**

**It's still cute, Pidge.**

**Do you remember when I sent you a picture of me and you said I was cute?**

**I completely flipped out, heh.**

* * *

 

Lance's stomach did three flips and five leaps as they walked in, and his chest tightened.

He almost swelled up when he laid eyes on Keith.

His face fell and heart dropped, however, when he noticed small darker patches of skin on Keith's neck as well.

_...What?_

Lance's heart began to beat so fast, it felt like it was going slow.

His heart began to hurt.

_No, no, no, I could just be making assumptions._

But he knew everything he needed to know when he met eyes with Keith, and he never looked back at him.

_Knew it._

* * *

 

**_Oh, and do you remember when I first called you Pidge?_ **

**_That one's the best one to me._ **

**_Do you remember when you first called me Keith?_ **

**_I felt honored to have a nickname, if I'm honest._ **

**_Please, Pidge, come back to us._ **

* * *

 

It was Shiro who was brave enough to break the silence, quickly explaining and apologising to both boys as Lance stared at Keith, and Keith stared at the floor.

Lance spoke, asking politely for Shiro to leave, and he did.

Once Shiro left, Lance let rage consume him entirely, and get began to spark dangerously.

But, with all the rage building up inside of him, his face twisting with pain, all he could muster was a quiet whisper.

_“Why?”_

* * *

 

**_We miss you._ **

**_I miss you._ **

**_I miss the texts I'd send at 2 am while writing Rift._ **

**_I miss the constant belly laughs I'd get just from reading a joke you made._ **

**_I miss smiling every time I saw a text from you._ **

**_I miss you._ **

**_Please come back, Pidge._ **

**_We're all worried about you._ **

**_We love you Pidge._ **

**_And we hope you'll consider being a part of our Low Budget Voltron again._ **

**_Come back, Pidge, please._ **

**_I miss you._ **

* * *

It was like emotion came back to Keith at last, rushing in all at once, reminding him of the cuts on his skin and the cries he made that night and the amount of alcohol he drank.

And Keith, dangerous Keith, best-pilot-ever Keith, the legendary student at Garrison Tech, and a paladin of Voltron, the most powerful defender in the entire universe, could only cry.

He could only cry.

The sobs racked his body as he crossed his arms tightly, still staring at the floor.

Keith couldn't explain.

He just couldn't.

* * *

 

**Sincerely,**

**_Keith, Lance, Matt, and Shiro_ **

* * *

 

He wanted to tell him how he felt, how much he loved him, how much he cared, but he knew better.

He knew that in this state, Lance wouldn't be willing to listen.

Lance just sighed, white tears fizzing above his head.

_“Just go.”_

His words hit Keith like a wall of bricks, only dragging Keith further into this pit of guilt and agony.

Keith turned and walked away, the echoing steps matching the heartbeat booming in Lance's ears.

Keith could only walk away, permanently severed from the boy in blue.

* * *

 

**_We can't wait to talk to you again._ **

**_And, should you choose to come back, I might have a little surprise for you._ **

* * *

 

 ****  
  
  
  
“I'm sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well that was Chapter 7.  
> Yes yes I know it's late  
> Kill me if you must  
> But I promise I'll update again sooner than I did before okay my dudes?  
> Anyway y'all enjoy and I'll see ya next chapter~☆


	8. The Wound To Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??????????????  
>  HAHA I SHALL LEAVE YOU ALL IN MYSTERY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo I'm sorry I took so long. You can kill me later.

‘ _ SHARPSHOOTER’ _ .

Keith hadn’t even meant to carve that. It just happened, he supposed. 

Shrugging, he continued to finish the curve of the ‘ _ R _ ’ before putting his jacket back on. 

The pain was almost painless now. He could barely feel a thing. But he was running out of room on his arms. He’d need somewhere else to cut. Maybe his thighs would do.

He felt numb again. So numb he didn’t care.    
But like before, numb was good.    
Numb was nothing.

Numb was a pitch black void he was being sucked in.

Numb was calm.

He let himself be sucked further into the void, numbing himself further.

* * *

 

Lance’s color had dimmed. Severely. Everything that used to be beautiful shades of blue in his eyes were now dark and desaturated. Almost grey.

The boy in Blue had lost his color.

Everything seemed so dim now. He didn’t understand why he’d turned grey. Maybe the quintessence was linked to his emotions.

He had long since run out of tears. Now all he could do was sit in a corner and stare blankly at the floor. His eyes seemed dead whenever he looked at anyone.

Only Pidge and Hunk could really brighten him up, but it wasn’t easy, and didn’t last very long. Pidge eventually dragged her stuff down to the room where Lance was caged in, planning on staying in there.

As she dragged her stuff and talked to Lance, he studied her and noticed something a little different.

Her hair, which was always wild, had just gotten wilder. There were huge dark bags under her eyes, and she was unusually thin. Lance couldn’t see her shirt press up against her stomach when she pulled at the edges like it usually did. 

Her eyes were constantly red, as if she’d been crying or hadn’t slept, and she was a lot more sluggish. She couldn’t type as fast on her computer.

She would stay up all night, typing as fast as she could on her computer next to Lance’s dim blue glow, and running tests on Lance constantly, despite her tiredness.

Lance was concerned, but didn’t mention anything.

At least, not until a few days later, when she collapsed as she was walking to Lance’s cage. 

She’d seemed happy, like she’d finally found an antidote of sorts. But she suddenly fell, and whatever substance she held in her hand had spilled all over the place, her research lost. Not that she was aware, however. 

Hunk immediately got her to a pod as quick as he could.

In the rush of everyone trying to heal Pidge, Lance could only dim. 

He’d failed.

* * *

 

Keith could only stare. Stare and stare and stare at the pod that held Pidge.

He had bags under his eyes, too, and grew weaker with all of the recent blood loss.

Not that it mattered. 

He worried for Pidge more than he did himself.

Everyone had been so wrecked over Lance lately.

Even Coran couldn’t bring himself to smile.

Everyone was a dead vessel, just carrying themselves around, trying to find some way to fill the empty void that was Lance.

No one had seen Shiro for days. Everyone assumed he’d just stayed locked in his room forever, though no one really knew why. Except for Keith. He didn’t know any of Shiro’s habits, but he did know that Shiro would distance himself if ever something bothered him. That was fine. 

Hunk worked with Pidge, when she was in commission of course, but not as often. He would sometimes lock himself in his room for hours on end and only open it when he needed to prepare meals for everyone. Whenever Keith walked past his room, he’d hear either muffled sobbing or wild muttering and electric sparks. Keith hoped that Hunk could at least keep himself together. He was the only thing holding them together. Without him, Voltron would crumble further than it already has. 

Allura had distanced herself. She seemed a lot less conversational than normal. She would stay in the common room most of the time. Whenever Keith passed her, she was always deep in thought or conversation with Coran. 

Keith just hoped everything would be okay. They’d lost their Sharpshooter, their Brains, and their Caretaker. At this point, Keith suspected it would be a game of ‘Guess Who?’ except the next person either ends up in a pod or untouchable.

Rude, he knew. But it was reality at this point. His reality had been bent so violently recently that he learned to adjust and not to care.

If anything ever got too much, he’d just lock himself in his room and cut his thighs, as he’d run out of room on his arms. 

After his thighs, he figured he’d start on his chest.

Either that or he’d reopen the wounds on his arm.

Sounded like a plan to him.

* * *

 

Allura almost shook. She anticipated this happening. She knew this would happen. She knew they'd been planning something in the shadows. She knew all along. She should've warned the team. Should've done something. But now they were surrounded and there was nothing she could do except try to fight them off.

She took control of the ship, trying to steer it away from the Galra ships. She was losing strength quickly, but couldn’t understand why.

She gathered as much strength as she could and said, “Coran, I need you to open up a wormhole while I hold the ship in place.” Holding the ship just got harder as they went under more fire from the Galra.

“About that, princess…” Coran started, fear sprouting from his eyes, “They broke the last time we used them. I'd been working on them with dear old Pidge again but after she overworked herself, it's taken me longer to find the pieces of the discs that have broken.”

Allura internally panicked. They couldn't get away. What was going to happen? What was going to-

“Allura, Coran, what's going on?” Shiro’s voice was hard, but anyone who listened could feel a twinge of worry and guilt in his words.

Allura weakly turned her head to look at Shiro.

“S-Something’s wr-wrong…” Allura’s muscles were twitching and her body was shaking as she struggled to stay standing. “They've gotten m-more powerful… I s-should’ve… I should've warned the team…”

As Keith raced into the room upon hearing the gunfire, the ship began to tilt. He slid across the floor, crashing heavily into the wall next to him. Crumpling to the floor, he decided he really must’ve broke something. Grabbing his knife out of his pocket, he stuck it into the wall to help himself walk to the end of the hall. The ship tilted the other way. He dangled dangerously from his knife, feeling it slip out of the wall.

_ Come on, come on, please don’t- _

He fell to the other side, crashing on his back.

The ship tilted again, but this time, it remained steady.

Keith was finally able to get up and walk to the end of the hallway into the common room.

More like stumble, but still. At least he made it. 

Allura was controlling the ship with unsteady hands, her knees wobbled, and it looked like she’d collapse any moment. Her eyes were blown wide, her hair unkempt and out of place.

Needless to say, it was not a sight he enjoyed.

“Allura,” he called, hoping she could hear him, “what’s going-”

His sentence was never finished.

The ship tilted again on it’s other side. Keith found himself flung against the wall, on his back all over again. Groaning, he opened his eyes only to close them again as Shiro came crashing into him.

Keith let out a cry of pain as he felt himself losing consciousness. Shiro turned around, despite his back aching, to tend to Keith.

“C’mon Keith, c’mon… You can hold on just a bit longer…” 

Shiro’s panicked voice set him off kilter. He’d never seen him panic. It hurt. 

His eyes were wild and his breath was short.

Keith could be mistaken, but he thought he saw tears peeking out of the corners of Shiro’s eyes.

He almost laughed.

Beyond Shiro, he could see Allura and Coran dangling from the ship’s controls, Allura losing strength quickly.

She managed to get one hand up to the ship’s controls to set it back in place.

Once it did, she pulled herself up, cringing in pain, and continued to control the ship.

Keith noticed her skin was turning purple.

A slight panic ran through him.

That slight panic was nothing compared to the fear that coursed through him upon seeing a huge Galra gun pointed directly at them. 

Shiro turned and saw it, too.

Everyone in the room focused on the gun.

This was it, wasn’t it?

The end.

Allura shook violently once as the light from the gun grew brighter, enveloping everything in yellow-white light.

Coran stood in place, sighing, letting his body sag forward.

Keith and Shiro just watched as it got brighter.

He figured that if this was how they died, that would be okay.

At least he died trying.

* * *

 

Pidge awoke in a gasp.

The pod opened, and she fell forward into the floor, her glasses breaking upon impact.

She figured she’d get them fixed later. 

Looking around, she noticed the ship was awfully empty. It scared her a bit.

She took a few steps forward, thinking about checking up on Lance, when the ship suddenly tilted, sending her flying down the hallway she was walking towards.

She slammed against the wall at the end of the hallway, grunting upon impact.

She shook as she tried to regain balance, standing on the wall.

The ship tilted again, sending her headfirst down the hallway back into the pod room, when she crashed into a big yellow body, hitting her nose hard, and continued tumbling to the other side of the room, the big yellow body landing beside her.

She heard a familiar voice groan. She didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

“Hey, Hunk…” She muttered in a weak voice. Everything was burning with pain as she struggled to sit herself upright. 

Hunk was wheezing, but managed to mutter a small hello before forcing himself up too. 

Pidge turned toward Hunk with broken glasses and worried eyes. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not too sure, Pidge. The whole ship just suddenly tilted. We should probably ask Allura-”

The ship steadied itself, causing them to fall back onto the floor.

“...about it…” Hunk finished his sentence, wincing in pain.

Pidge struggled to get herself up, patting Hunk on the shoulder. “C’mon, big guy. I’m sure we can do that. But first, let’s check up on Lance.”

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed cheerily, “let’s do that.”

Pidge walked side by side with Hunk again for the first time in a while. For days, she’d been stuck in this nightmare where she’d lost everyone on the ship, even her brother.

She figured she wouldn’t overwork herself again.

Or, at least, try not to.

Just as they were about to turn the corner to Lance’s room, the ship tilted again, flinging them against the wall in the pod room all over again. 

Pidge crumpled to the floor, feeling herself drifting. She could see Hunk feeling the same. She reached out to him.

“Hey, Hunk, buddy…” She reassured, “hold on, buddy… just… hold… on…”

She drifted away.

* * *

 

Lance had been sitting there, letting his thoughts consume him, thinking about himself being a failure. He’d failed just about everyone. Who was left to give? No one.

He sighed, dimming further, but still crackling with energy. He still didn’t understand how this electrified quintessence worked, and he doubted he ever will.

He flopped on the floor.

_ Useless, _ he thought,  _ that’s what I am- _

There was a sudden explosion in the upper right corner of the room, causing the entire ship to tilt.

Lance immediately hovered and cowered in fear as close to the glass as he could.There was a huge hole in the ship now, leaving it open to space. It sucked up all of Pidge’s research, tests, everything. Lance could only watch as it was all gone, being unable to escape his glass prison.

The door to his room, which was always kept open, suddenly glowed purple and shut quickly.

Lance was beginning to feel antsy. Why was this happening? Were the Galra after him? What for? A million and one questions ran through his head at once, and he began to hyperventilate before trying to get ahold of himself. 

Suddenly, there was another explosion, on the other side of the room, causing the ship to tilt the other way, widening the hole already made by the first.

Lance backed up against the wall furthermost from the explosions as he watched the ship tilt while hovering, knowing damn well this was futile. They were here for him to use his quintessence. They were just going to use him up until he shriveled up like Haggar and lost all the beauty of his past.

His nails began to scrape at the glass, leaving no mark.

Sparks began to fly off of him all at once, and he began to turn a deep blue with fear. 

Another explosion, making the hole wider, and the ship tilt all over again. 

They were making the hole bigger with every boom that was made.

Now, the hole was big enough for his cage. 

They really were going to take him, weren’t they?

A huge purple light began to glow. A tractor beam. This was the end for him. And he didn’t even get to say goodbye.

He turned to look at the door’s closed entrance, wishing it could open. He pressed his hands up against the glass, saying a silent goodbye, as he felt himself being taken away. 

He shut his eyes.

* * *

 

Upon reopening them, he found himself in a dark room. His fluctuating deep blue to light blue glow was the only light source. 

He looked around, not seeing anything for as far as his light could reach. Fear crawled up him as he looked for something, anything… 

“Why hello there, Blue Paladin…” 

A shiver ran up Lance’s spine as he turned, his eyes widening.

A figure stood in front of him, with long white hair and purple skin.

Lance panicked, backing up against the glass.

Lotor stared at his prize, an expressionless look upon his face.

“This will be fun…”

Lotor’s still lips quirked into a smile.

That smile soon became maniacal laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya I hope you enjoyed just scream at me some other time

**Author's Note:**

> ;-;
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Next update: Idk when but I'll try ok


End file.
